RANDOM SPOOF OF DOOOOOM!
by Falcon10391
Summary: wheee! a spoof of random totally demented events that have NO meaning whatsoever!


ZOIDS SPOOF!  
  
LOTR meets Zoids twisted in with all other assortments! Good for a chortle!  
  
Falcon: Prepare for HUMOR! G-Rakz: I don't like humor. F:Well you will! So bleh! Wait a minute.. who took my alcon?! G-Rak: I dunno.*hides alcon* F: I see that. DIE FIEND! G-Rak: Oh Mother..BLAHHHH!!  
  
Story starts in wasteland (G-Rak:How original! F:Shutup..) Gustav rolls along then it blows up for no reason. Everyone flies in the air and hits the ground, Smouldering wreck of the 'stav in background. Van: ACK! What did that? *van gets ripped apart by geno breaker, because I hate him* Fiona looks in shock, faints. Moonbay: My, what a unprecedented turn of events! Irvine: Ima go get my wolfie! (Irvine gets into wolf.. or wolfie as it is known to him.) Scene rolls to a falcon, known by all as F. F: where is G-Rak? Must kill.take back my alcon! *Sees scene of chaos* F: ooh pretty! Flies down but is blown away by goku. Goku: umm..where am I? *looks about* great. Nuther Anime. Tat is the last time I use that instant transmission. Aragorn: what? What am I doing here? @_@ looks at chaos* ooh Fun! Elizabeth: Runs up with sponge. Come here Arry! Take bath you must! Aragorn: OH (BLEEP) F: AY! No cussing. Penalty. *rips aragorns hair out.* Arry: AHH! MY HAIR! AHH! MY BELOVED DIRTY SWEATY HAIR! E: hehehe. wait a min. wheres my lizabeth? G- Rak: hehehehhehe.. two names ive swiped! G_Rak merges with names and becomes G-rakalconlizabeth! The uber-ultimate being thing! Gojulas Gigas steps on G-Rakalco. forget it. Legolas shoots 100000 some arrows at the gojulas, Doesn't do a thing. Gojulas steps on Legolas. *At this moment, every girl around the world was stunned LIST OF FEMALES STUNNED: Chi-Chi Bulma Girls everywhere Fiona Moonbay Subaru Mimiru Girls of Dot hack Girls of DBZ Girls of Harry potter Mainly every girl  
  
On with the delusional random story.  
  
So legolas is crushed. boo-hoo. G.G. smiles in glee as Fiona blows his head off with a plasma cannon 20 times her size. Van comes back to life and is pecked apart by yours truly. The hobbits appear. They look at Van. All Hobs: FOOD. (note:Hobbits don't eat carrion,and aren't cannibals. In this deluded story they are at some point.) Hobs chow on van, Bit shows up in a Gordosaur. Gordosaur blows itself up in a nuclear blast. In a white realm, a teddybear appears. Then about 50 more rain outta the sky. All chars: owowowowowowowowowowowowowo! Majin Buu: oowowow powpowpow! All:Shut up ya pink flab! M. Buu: OOH.(steam outpours) All: *sweatballs* oohh boy. Aragorn: mommy M. Buu: BOOM!BooM. All others: AHHHH!  
  
Appear in.. some other place.  
  
Kite: im tired of trying to save "the world". Ill go get a chili dog! Blackrose: No! If I have to do this you do it with me. Balrog flattens Wiseman. (F: never did like him.) Lios appears and gets blown up by Liger zero x. All Dot. Hack chars cheer. Sora:I actually liked the guy. Piros chops his head off, then says "give me your rare items, and be rewarded with my gratitood! Frodo eats Sora. Zoids rain from the sky. All: Oh man.not again. M. Buu: owowowow powowow! All again: shut.. *they remember um.. don't. Elk pokes Tsukasa with his staff. Tsukasa does same. Than piros says to them "Hark! He of fair eyes!" P. looks at Tsukasa's eyes. "Ooook.. I take that back." Goku kills them all. "My games and anime are better." Legolas comes back to life and gets chased by all the girls. Legsie: WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN? Girls:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Then Godzilla kills them all by stomping on them. Godzilla: Thank God that's over.  
  
END OF RANDOM SPOOF WITH NO MEANING..or is it?  
  
I know this spoof stinks.so R&R.  
  
F:does not stink. Aragorn kills him. "I am the master of stinkiness!" Garbage crushes him. "I am!" Than Godzilla stinkbombs. Aragorn and garbage: Ok you win! Dahrim or Dehrim or whatever from MKDA. "I am lord of rotting flesh and flies! So I stink best!" Reptile acidizes the whole area. F: You need an antacid. Reptile eats F.Then spits him out because without him there wouldn't be a spoof.. And garbage wouldn't exist! Legolas runs by screaming. Girls trample reptile. Harry potter runs in and freezes girls then Frodo and all the other hobs run up. All hobs: COLD LUNCH! Then Godzilla eats them. Godzilla: IS THIS OVER YET?! Gojulas: no. Godzilla: Hey! My long lost brother! Gojulas: I am NOT your long lost brother! I am a Republic Zoid built for war! Godzilla: no you aren't. Liger zero claws them both and ends the argument. Harry potter runs in. ooh! More targets. LZ crushes him. Then I nuke the spoof. THE EHND!  
  
Sauron: No it aint over till my eye sings! Sauron's eye: lalalalalaaaaaa! Sauron: ...  
  
THAT IS IT!YES! THE END! NOW GO EAT DIRT MY SLAVES! Falcon:I finally got my alcon! Kills me. Fal: Not slave. wait. AHH NO. 


End file.
